


Saving Me (hiatus)

by NightBlitz



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games)
Genre: Added the violence tag just to be on the safe side, Charles turns into a bit into a helicopter mom, Everyone is watching these clueless lovebirds, M/M, Oh god I need to make edits to this, Panic Attacks, The spelling errors are killing me, Unknown hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlitz/pseuds/NightBlitz
Summary: Henry and Charles are already close friends, but after Henry's ordeal at the Wall, it's up to Charles to protect him. Luckily, he's not alone. (The world of the Henry Stickmin Collection, along with its characters, belong to Puffballs United. This is a two story series.)
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Charles Calvin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you are from Quotev, this is where you can read and say hi! Again, I'm so sorry for deactivating there, but I didn't want to accidentally say anything wrong to hurt anyone. Plus, I get more creative liberty here.
> 
> Everyone else, I'm sorry for making this awkward. Please ignore and go about your day.

Henry~

"Take him away."

I felt a pair of hands firmly grab my arms as I locked eyes with Ellie. She's a fellow inmate that I teamed up with to escape, and we quickly became friends. "Henry!" 

" Ellie, go! I'll be fine, but you need to go! " Tears started to well up in her eyes, some already spilling into her tan cheeks. 

"You didn't give up on me when we first met! I'm not leaving you here!" The guards were dragging me away at this point, and more were starting to surround the motorcycle she was on. 

" Get out of here now! ", I screamed, tears spilling from my eyes as well. She took off, out of reach of the other guards.

...

" Isn't that the guy that stole the diamond? "

"I also heard he helped to arrest key members of the Tophat clan!"

" Didn't the government pardon him? "

"Dmitri doesn't care if you're pardoned or not. If you're a wanted criminal, you end up here."

" Yeah, why do you think I'm here? "

"I could hear the conversations of other inmates watching me as I passed by them. I'm not going into a cell like that, no. I'm being locked up into solitary confinement. As I'm shoved into the cell, I take a look at my surroundings. There's nothing in there. No bed, no windows (except for the small opening on the door), no nothing. The door slams behind me and I (try) to look at Dmitri, who scoffs at my form. "You can rot in there for all I care. No one screws around when I'm in charge." He walks away, and I'm all alone.

...

No...Nonononono.. I start to hyperventilate, and my heart starts to race. They're trying to kill me! I need to get out of here! My hand reaching for the door, my vision starts to spin, and I force myself into a fetal position. Please, somebody help me...

...

Ellie~

I drove on for about a minute, before I saw some lights in the distance. I can get help! As I raced towards the light source, I saw a surplus of Army vehicles, like tanks and helicopters. I stopped near a group talking, their attention turning to me.

" Please, someone, I need help! " A man in a green cap stepped forward, obviously displeased with my presence. 

"Ma'am, this is private property. I need you to leave before action needs to be taken." 

" No, you don't understand! My friend is being held at the Wall! I tried to save him but the warden got to him first! His name is Henry-"

"Stickmin?"

" You know him? " I was hopeful at this point. The green caped general looked at a brown haired man sporting red headphones, then looked back at me. 

"He helped us take down key leaders of the Tophat clan. He even has an official pardon! What the hell is he doing at the Wall?!"

My tears resumed at this point. " I honestly don't know. I first met him when we were waiting to be transferred to cells. He took a chance on me and helped me escape. I'm not leaving him behind to rot in a cell, especially since he saved me from that fate! " The brown haired man lost some color to his face, his expression filled with horror. Does he know him too? 

"What are we going to do, sir?" 

" Gather some men and fire up the chopper, Charles. Looks like we're doing a prision break. "

...........

I sat next to the man, who I learned was Charles. I was worried about him, and I wanted to know why. "I guess you're not flying?" 

" I'm not really in the mood for it, no. "

"I'm Ellie, by the way."

"Charles. You said you were at the Wall? What for?" I sighed, before explaining . 

"I was part of an illegal fighting ring. I don't really want to talk about that though... Anyway, how do you know Henry?" 

" We did a mission together. He's a great guy, and he doesn't deserve anything going on in that penitentiary. " My hand fell into his shoulder in reassurance. 

"Don't worry. We're going to get him out of there."

.......

" Search the area! He's here somewhere. " General Galeforce commanded the small unit, along with Charles and I. We were split into five groups. I was with Charles and are General himself. I guess since I'm still technically a criminal without a pardon, he doesn't exactly trust me yet. That's fine, I just want to rescue my friend. 

"Section A is clear!" 

" Ditto on Section E! " 

"Proceding to check Section D." , Charles spoke into his walkie-talkie. We reached the end of the hallway, and it was quiet. All except for soft, muffled crying. I instantly felt my heart drop, for I realized who it possibly was. 

"Henry? Is that you?" I bolted to the door that concealed the sobs, and I banged on the door. The group from Section C heard the commotion and ran over. 

"Break the lock, men." They did as they were told, and as the door opened, we were greeted with a heartbreaking scene.

Henry was a wreck. He was huddling on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, and he was rapidly breathing. He was in the midst of a panic attack. "Henry!" Charles ran as fast as humanly possible, quickly dropping to the floor and pulling him into a tight embrace . "Henry breathe, you're ok now!" 

Henry ~

I don't want to die, please...

Someone's hanging on the door, and all I can do is cry harder. My chest hurts, I'm dizzy, and I can't stop the room from spinning. Somebody save me! The door opens a couple of second later, along with the sound of feet running my way. "Henry!" I feel arms wrap around me in a protective manner. "Henry breathe, you're ok now!"

. ..Charles?...

I clung myself to him. He's the closest one to me and is the only one who can save me. "Ch-Charles, they're going to k-kill me-e!" 

" Henry, you need to calm down. Just match my breathing. " We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, with my occasional crying. The room stopped spinning, and my chest didn't hurt as much anymore, but I was still scared of letting go. I'm scared that this is a dream, and I'm going to wake up alone in this dark cell. "We're getting you out of here." We slowly got off the ground, but I never seperated myself from him. With each step we took, my eyes grew heavy, and I felt myself lose the battle to stay awake. Before I could pass out, I felt Charles picking me up. " Get some rest, Henry. You need to regain your energy. "I slipped my eyes shut, safe at last.

Reference for panic attack: 

en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panic_disorder#:~:text=From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Panic disorder is,feeling that something terrible is going to happen.

Song story is based on: Saving Me by Nickelback

Henry has light skin, grey eyes, white hair, and usually wears a grey t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

Ellie has tan skin, her signature red hair, blue eyes, and usually wears a link long sleeved t-shirt, shorts, and black boots.

Charles has fair skin, Brown hair, green eyes, and usually wears his signature red headphones, an army suit, and brown combat boots.


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Henry open up a little about their past.

Ellie~

"Hey Charles, how's Henry? ", I asked as I entered the medical tent. Charles had parked himself next to him ever since we got back.

"He's fine, I guess."

"I'm still impressed on how you handled the situation back at the Wall. That wasn't your first time, was it?" He glanced down at the floor, acting like I unlocked a dark memory from the past .

" You're right, it wasn't. I had a younger sister, as well as two older brothers who are in different branches of the military. Anyway, my sister had panic attacks as well, and since my parents and my brothers were almost always on active duty, I was the one looking out for her. We were close, and we planned to join the army together, going out on missions, creating the greatest plans. It would of been great... " I immediately realized where the story was going, and it was only a matter of knowing how it happened.

"I'm sorry if this is painful to talk about, but... how did she, y'know?..."

" It was about three years ago. I was eighteen, and she was thirteen. I remember waking up one morning, and my sister was always the first up, but she wasn't awake. My gut told me to check up on her, and when I finally reached her, she wasn't breathing. Next thing I know, the doctor on duty told me she suffered from a stroke in her sleep. I joined the military about three months later, because in that moment, I was doing it in her honor. "

"Oh damn, Charles I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. I guess my experiences back then helped me out with Henry." The soft shuffling of blankets broke up our conversation as our focus shifted to a new priority: Henry.

.....

Henry~

My eyes fluttered open to new surroundings. No more of the cold, empty cells of the Wall. Instead, I was in some large beige tent with two other figures in the room. "Henry? How are you feeling dude?"

" Do you need anything? " Ellie. Charles. I pushed myself up from the bed to talk to them.

" I fell a bit lightheaded, but it shouldn't last long, and thanks Charles, but I don't need anything right now. " Charles glared at Elie, held she clear her throat.

"We've been meaning to ask, Henry, but how bad are your a panic attacks?"

" They're fairly new and pretty rare for me, but they always seem to be triggered by any event featuring that particular penitentiary. It actually started out one day when I was calling my brother six years ago. "

Henry(15)~

I was sitting at the local cafe. It was Wednesday, after all, and that meant I could talk to my brother. "Hey Gul! How are you holding up at the Wall?"

"Gul": ...Henry, listen. I don't think I'll be able to talk to you again. I don't know if I'll be able to talk to anyone again.

" Gulliver? What are you talking about? "

"Gul": A couple of inmates and I tried to create an escape plan yesterday, but we were caught by the guards. I'm extremely lucky to have snuck in my phone with me, but I'm being placed in isolation, then after that, they're going to freeze me to death.

" Gulliver, you're joking! Please you're the only family I have left! "

"Gul" : Henry, I need oh to promise me you won't - GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! LET ME TALK TO MY BROther~

???:.. So, you're his brother, eh? All you need to know is that I'm the head warden here, and if you end up like your brother, you're as good as dead. Goodbye, rat.

The warden hung up the phone, and I sat still as a stone for a solid minute, then a new sensation filled me. My heart started to beat faster than it has ever beaten, I started to hyperventilate, and the world around me started to spin.

Is this it? Am I going to die alone?

I stood up from the chair I was on, but I lost my balance and fell onto the deck. A couple of people came to check up on me, before I passed out.

Henry ~

" After that, I had very rare panic attacks. In fact, the last time I had one was a full year before I robbed the bank. "

"You must really miss your brother." Ellie said to me with condolences .

"Trust me Henry, I know what it's like to lose a family member." Charlie and I locked eyes and gave each other a small smile. It was peaceful...

But peace doesn't last forever.

An officer walked in and handed Charlie a rifle. "Dmitri and his men are at the gates. We'll send some reinforcements for the outside perimeter of the med bay, but it's up to you to protect those two.

Before I knew it, the world stated to spin.


	3. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Government learns the truth about what goes on at the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a meme I made on the Quotev Version of the story, it you want to look at that.

Charles ~

I looked back at Henry, who laid back down on the bed, and at Andrew Cobbler, who handed me the rifle. "The General told me to tell you to stay here since you're experienced with panic attacks. Besides, you two seem close." I felt my face heat up.

" No , not like that! We're just friends! " I rushed the words out quickly.

"Oh, that's not really what I meant, but I don't really care if you guys were that close. I'm actually bisexual myself!"The conversation would have continued, but he was summoned by Amber Downs, who pulled him out since they needed to secure the perimeters.

"Can you do me a favor and set up a walkie talkie in the General's tent so we can listen in?"

" Sure thing! "

Huh. Turns out I'm not the only one that's bisexual here...

"Do you want me to hold the rifle, so you can focus on Henry?"

" Wha- do you even know how to use one?! " She shrugged before continuing.

"My dad used to take me out to go hunting." I reluctantly gave the weapon to her, unsure if there would be repercussions for what I just did. Taking my seat on the edge of the bed, I turned on the walkie talkie, getting prepared for whatever happens.

General: Dmitri, that doesn't explain the fact that you kidnapped a pardoned man, and threw him into solitary confinement!

Dmitri: Anyone that is on my list goes to the Wall. No questions asked. Besides, you have no proof that we kidnapped him.

General: We have security footage of your guards breaking into his apartment and carrying him into your truck!

Nate Box: Sir, the recon teams just sent back their report on the Wall.

General: Read It aloud.

Nate: The facility lacks any health policies. They have found large scores of sick, even dead, inmates in a single, large cell. Bodies were found floating in the ocean close to the cliff. All of them have been dead for a while. They even managed to get a list of all of the inmates currently there. Over seventy five percent shouldn't even be there, and half of that percentage have pardons.

My hand instantly flies to my mouth, and Ellie almost drops the rifle in surprise. How has that place stayed open for this long?!

General: .... I'm placing you, and your entire faculty under arrest. Nate, gather more soldiers and release those on the list, and transfer the criminals with the most severe crimes to different, SAFER, prisons.

Dmitri: I'm not going anywhere without Henry and Ellie.

The sounds of retreating footsteps are heard in the walkie talkie, and the sounds of footsteps approaching are slowly coming upon us. I hear Henry start to hyperventilate, and I sit him up and pull him into a protective hug.

"Ellie, don't do anything until I tell you to, alright? "


	4. The thorn of the complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitri's idea of justice, and Ellie proves to be an effective thorn to his side.

Ellie~

"Ellie, don't do anything until I tell you to, alright?"

I nodded in understanding, before turning my attention to the entrance. Charles is the one in charge right now, and if he tells me to shoot that damn warden in the face, I'll gladly do it without hesitation.

Speaking of him...

He's walked into the rent the seconds later, and immediately noticed the rifle in my hands. "Ah, I see someone is desperate enough to escape justice."

" What you're doing isn't justice, it's murder! "

"As long as justice is served, I don't care how the complex is ran" I never took my eyes of Dmitri , but I could feel the anger radiating from Charles.

"Do you even have any decency for life?!"

"I don't even understand how you can care for a criminal like him. People like him deserve to for behind bars. There's no hope for changing their ways, and I'm the only one that can keep them off the streets." He took a menacing step towards them, hands reaching for his handcuffs . "Maybe I should go ahead and take you too..."

*BANG*

I didn't even wait for Charles to give me the command. Their lives were potentially in danger, and I wasn't going to let that happen, so I shot Dmitri in his arm. It wasn't a severe wound, but it was enough to send him reeling, and gave enough time for the General and a couple.of soldiers to arrive. "What the hell happed?!" the General shouted as he walked in.

" Sir, he was going to 'arrest' Henry and Charles, so I shot him in the arm"

"She has my permission to use the rifle sir." The General sighed, before turning to the others.

"Arrest him, and let me talk in private with these three. The others complied as Dmitri was walked off, getting a dose of true justice. Looks like I was the thorn to his side.

"" Ellie, I know I have not known you for long, but you have excellent combat skills. We could use someone like you, along with Henry's skills in stealth. I'm offering you and Henry positions here." I was stunned, and I looked back to Henry. He was calm at this point, and sitting away from Charles as they shared the same light blushes on their faces. Besides that, they were as shocked as I was. "You three would be in the same team, since you work well together. So, what do you say?" I looked back at the two, where Henry gave the General a thumbs up.

"Count me in, sir. Team Triple Threat is at your service."

...

June July ~

I'm part of Recon team G, along with the Bukowski twins. They were silently bickering behind me over how many convicts were here. I groaned as I looked down at my list, then looked at the cell. The man in question has definitely seen better days. His bleach blonde hair was greasy, his face had a stubble, and he was thin. We locked eyes, before he asked me in a quiet voice. "I guess it's finally my time to die, huh?"

" Quite the opposite, actually. Your brother will be ecstatic to see you, Gulliver Stickmin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the pun, by the way.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can help me out by messaging me if you find weirdly placed periods in my works, that would be great! Thanks!

Henry ~

I pushed aside the flap that covered the tent Charles and I shared, having just finished some training. It's extremely challenging at times, but hey, it's easier than stealing a giant diamond. Ellie is probably doing some weapons training, and Charles is supposed to be back here so we can report to the General. He said he needed to talk to me about something, but what?

"Henry! There you are! Are you ok? Training wasn't too difficult?" Charles finally came in from his flight simulations , along with his newfound helicopter momness.

"I'm fine Charles."

" Are you sure? "

"Listen, I've broken into a bank, escaped from jail, stost a giant diamond, took down the top leaders of a notorious criminal organization, and participated in the only successful prison break at the Wall. This is nothing." He looked to the side a little, a blush forming on his face from embarrassment.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about you! You're my friend and I don't want you to go through anything like that Wall incident ever again'" Sometimes he cares a little too much, but that's what I like about him. "Anywho, let's go."

....

" Yes sir?" Charles and I asked at the same time, entering the tent. General Galeforce was talking to someone I didn't know, since their back was turned away from us.

"Someone has been waiting to see you for a long time." That's when the figure turned around...

and my knees dropped to the floor.

"G-Gulliver?? "

"On my God Henry!" Both of us were just a crying mess of brothers, hugging on the floor.

"How are you alive?! You said they were going to freeze you six years ago!"

"They were, but instead they started asking me questions about a thief named Henry! At first I thought they were confused about a different Henry, but after a while, I figured out it was you! What did you do to get Dmitri on your tail?!"

" I may have broken into a bank, escaped prison, and stolen a giant diamond. " News of this was.enough for my brother to get up.

"What?! He could've detained you!" Ellie had already walked in, adding more to the story.

"He actually was already detained by that creep. If he and I didn't escape, Dmitri would have never been caught, and you two would have never been reunited. Speaking of Dmitri, 'Cal' just reported back. He's getting the death penalty. He's not going to hurt anyone else ever again." Gulliver looked between Charles and Ellie, unsure of who they are.

"Oh, let me introduce you to these guys! That's Ellie, she shot Dmitri in the arm, as well as being a fellow former Wall inmate, and the guy in the headphones is Charles, he's a pilot in the military, and he's helped me with my recent panic attacks." 

" Wait, panic attacks? " He doesn't know, since it's been six years when I spoke to him last.

"They started happening rarely right after we last talked, but they got worse after I was put into solitary confinement." Tears were forming in his eyes again, this time, from guilt.

"Henry, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Ever since mom and dad died from that floor 10 years ago, I felt the only way we could survive was to steal. I never wanted it to end up this way." I placed a hand on my brother's shoulder, reassuring him that his heart was in the right place, even if his actions weren't.

"Hey-uh, sorry to interrupt, but...ah...we have a situation..."

The voice belonged to Paul Ascott . He wasn't exactly the most popular guy around, since whenever he spoke, shit would most likely go down. " Yes Paul?" The General replied calmly. "We just got word that the Tophats escaped from the maximum security fortress they were sentenced to." Yup, shit has officially gone down the drain.

"Anything else?"

" Yeah, they said they had their eyes on two people here."

"And who would they be?"

"Gulliver and Henry, sir. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part one is officially over! See you around for part two!


	6. So, what's the plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theories are made, and Reginald is filled with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the goof up on this chapter!

Henry~

"Wait, they're after us? ". I can understand why they would be after me, I did get them arrested after all. "Why are they after you, Gul?"

" Honestly, I have no idea. I've never encountered anyone from the group." Everyone in the large tent looked around the room, seeing if anyone has any theories.

"Did you ever talk about him during the airship mission?" Ellie asked. I shook my head, for I never really felt comfortable talking about him. That was back when I thought he was dead.

"Recon said they came across a couple of Tophat members while clearing out the buildings." General Galeforce mentioned. "They could have somehow gotten word to Reginald about Gulliver's relation to Henry."

"I like that theory. We'll say that's it for now." With that little bit out of the way, there was one other thing to take care of .

"So, what's the plan? How are we going to detain them again?" Paul spoke up amid the silence.

....

Right Hand Man ~

Current location: Dogobogo jungle.

It's bad enough most of our members have been arrested, but Reginald hasn't been the same since we escaped. Moral is low with the remaining members, and now I'm the one having to constantly observe the others as they work on the orbital station we're developing. Right now, I'm checking up on Reginald. I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. 

"The orbital station is almost finished. Maybe you can go outside for once and check it out?" Nothing. He's just staring at his papers , which probably included future heists, blueprints, old pictures. "Reg. We're all worried about you . You haven't stepped outside of the base ever since we got here and-"

"Not now, R. I'm busy."

"What now?"

" I'm devising a plan to kidnap Henry and his brother. "

"Are you still on that?" That remark earned me a dirty look from my boss.

" This is important, R. If it wasn't for him, we'd still be up in the airship, practically untouchable! Besides, " his face turned dark and somber, "You know exactly the other reason why." It was then I realized it would be useless talking him out of this now. Before I exited, I left some remarks for him to hopefully mull over.

"What's happening with you right now, you're not the man I married, and you're especially not the man I fell in love with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RegiRight is a minor ship that's included in the book as well. Å̴̛͉̞̒̋̚n̶̳̗̊̉̄͛͂̓͂̈́͘͘͠d̶̝̦̦͔̣̼̝̞̩̾ ̷̨̘̤̥̱͓͙̻̤̙̱͑͜Ř̶̢̨̛̻͉̥̙̝̥̗̟̲̻͚̓̂͐͑͘͜i̵̢̠̎͂̈́͒̑͗͒͑͒͊̐͂g̷͕͍̜͖̓̽̾͆̄̄̈́̽͋̀̚̚ḩ̷̛̛̖͖̦͉̟͔̖̳̼̱̯̈́͑̈́̈́̎͘͝ẗ̶̙͚̰̱̓̽͗̈́̉͘̕̕͝ ̴̨̛̥͉̥̟̟̻̘̂̿̊̾̈́͂̑̓̈́̍̎i̸̛̱̮̞̘̬͗͒̌̅̏͛͘̚͜ͅs̴̩̘̣̮̝̲̰͚̅̈́͑͠ ̷̖̜͚͔̤̒͆̈́͒̆̕͝ͅḏ̸̨̛̘̤̼̙͍̥̞͖̜̮̋̏̈̎͝͠ę̸̯̞̱̹̳̮̲͈̦̳̙͍̈́̎̆́̈́̄̄̑̚̚͜͠͠f̵̢̧̟̣̘͙̥̯͇̟̮̈̊͜ị̴̤̫͉̻̳̳̼͊ņ̵̦̮̟̻̯͙̰̃̐͐͐̈́̃̈́̾̽̊̉̓̽i̷̧̧̛̙̗̝̪̬̟͖̫̩̦͔̾̌͒͒͗̕͝t̷̘̩̂͋̒̑̂̄̃͛̚͠ĕ̴̢̡̨̡̬̻̲̣̻̹͖͔̘̍̇̉̕ͅl̵͕̜̈̄̐͛̃͜ỹ̵̛̥̰̙̲̬̱̮̖̱̇̋͘ͅ ̶̨̼̩̙̑́̍̍͘̕n̴̙͈̼̤̪̻͍̳̣̠̟͒͒͊̐͠ͅo̴̱̙̓̅̂̾̀͌̊͠ͅt̵̨̛̹͖̪̭̣͎͒̋̃̾͆̇͜͜ ̸̡̨̝̤̙͙̂̀̈́̍́̓̎̉͛͌̈́̋̽͑b̴̦͎͓͓̠̐̈́͒̌͝e̶͍̗͇͒͑͠ͅc̷̢̡͈̠̜͖͉̝̖̟͙̜̮̣̊͂́ͅo̵̳̼̯͍̫̳̻̮̓̃̀m̶̦̠̩͕̱̮̪̺̝̈́̌͆̑̈́̆̿̈̚͘i̸̧̡̬̖̘̟̩̠̱̳̬͐͋̈́͑ǹ̸̛̥͖̊̔͂̇̃̔̉̿͝͝g̸͍̭̤͓̟̲̭̔̔͑̓̀̚̚͠ ̶̻͙̗̻̞͍̝͖̒̆̀̓̉̏͘͠ͅò̵̦̝̘̎́́͌̋̒͌̃̓͗͝n̷͙̜̥͍͗͊͗̉̆̓̒͂̑̅͠͝ė̸̞̲̥ ̵̭̻̱̬͚̤͕̱̪͎͙͚͚̿̒̓́͜o̸̡̨̹̗̞̭̠͓̮̟͙f̴̥̙̼̖̫͊̽͘ ̵̡͕̬͊͛͊̀͂̋ͅṃ̶̟̝̫̬͍̮͓͇̽̋̿̊̒͌̍̇̄̈́̚ÿ̸͕̖͕͉̹͚̜̹͙́̃̆̅͊̍̆̀͌͗̌͘̕̕͝ ̵̮͙͍̝̫̙̖͉̖̘̮̌̄͗̎̄̂̉͠f̵̛͈͕̭͈͈̩͈̜͕͉̻̜̊̈́̈́͒̏͑̐̿̉̚͘͜ͅa̸͓̱̪͊̀̓̿͜͝v̴̧̛̬͇̲͚̬̩̺̺̩̩̝̻̿́̃̽o̶͉͂̑͋̌͂r̵̡̗̞͇̂́̑̃̈̚͝ͅḯ̷̛̩͍̻͎̺̻͈̹̮̞̍̑͊͊̽͛͝͝͝t̸̨͇̟̟̻̟̦̩̱̪͓̩̲̅͛͋̏͛̍̈̕ȅ̴̢̦ ̷͎̬̣͍̱̱̭̯̼̱̃̔͆̅̃̃̏̈̉̄͊͜͜͝ͅc̴̛͙͙̭̞̣͎̥̞̱̫̮͚̻̮̓̄̆͛͛̉͂̄̈ḩ̴̨̜̦͙͖̫̪͎̰̔̆̈́͛̽͛̔̈́̀̐̕͠ͅa̴̡̧̪̣̜̤̓͋̒͆͐͊ͅr̸̙̣̥͚̤̺̓̔̾̑͛͌̃̔̌͑̈̾͌̄͜͝à̴̡̰͇̰̲̯̪͍́͑͂̓̎̚͝͝c̶̡̛̠̫̟̊̃̌̾͊t̸̡̛̹̬̞̰̬̻̪̪̲̜̯͎̒̒͆͒̒͊͆̕͠͝ͅȩ̶͖̟͈͓͓̌̓͌̌̔̀̌͐̕ͅr̵̹̗̣̰̯̪͊͛͊̔̎́̓̿̍͝͝ṣ̶̛̭͍̝̘͊͐̇͗̉͒͒͒̿͘͘͜.̵͈̑̈̓̈͌͆̇̓͋ ̶̢̨͉̥̖̱̗̠͇͇̦̯̖̅͒̋̿̌̎̈́͆͂̈́͂͝͠ͅͅṊ̴̢̨̨̛͙̯̤̙̜̮̗̲̃͋̽̽̈̃̃̈́͒̅͐̄͜͜͠ȍ̶̫͓̻̫͉̿̌̈́͂̈́̈́̇͌̾̑͆̚͘ͅ ̷̝̪̰̟̲̗̅̾̈̈͌͐̕͝͝n̸̗̞̳̰͈̠̗̞͉̂̿͌͆̐̔̏̃͑͜͜o̴̤̖̪̓̈́̏̿̌̇͑̆͐̐̂̉̾̚t̵̯͒̑͆̈̓͆̓̌̍̒̾̈ ̴̨̳̦̮͙̙̯̫͍̝͌̐̈̌̌̿̈̏̄̃̿̕ͅͅa̷͎̗͙̭͛̓͗͑͛̅t̸̪̬̬̹͍̟̻̘̾̽̽̾͌̅̅̋̂̊̔͘͝ ̶̺͎̓́͐̿͒͆̌͗͆̀a̴̡̗̠̗̞͖͍͇̿̋͊͋͑̄l̷̢̢̩̰̱̦̭̫͔̺̜͉̆͆̈͂̔́̕̕̕͜͜͝͝ļ̴̡͈̹̤͙̤͔͊͝.̷̬̳̐̅̐̚͠ͅ)̵̡̛̙͓̞̳̰̭͇͖̬͚͍̍


	7. Can you keep a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stickvin slowly starts, and Ellie will go after those willing to harm anyone in the LGTBQ+ Community.

Henry ~

Three days until the mission. Galeforce is leading it, obviously, but Charles, Ellie, and I are going to be on the front lines. Gulliver is hanging back at the base as part of the communications crew. Ever since last week, during our briefing, I've felt new...feelings for Charles. I didn't want to bother Ellie with this, and there's NO way I'm telling Charles, so I went to confide in my brother instead.

"Hey Gul? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He put down some papers he was looking at before replying .

"Sure Hen. What's up?" . I sat down nervously, and he took a seat next to me.

"You know I prefer guys over girls, right?"

" Of course, you told me back when you were thirteen! So? "

"So... What if I toldyouihadacrushoncharles?"

" Henry, slow down! I didn't catch any of that! " Taking a deep breath in, I spoke my confession in a non rushed manner.

"I like Charles, Gul. As in 'like', like him..." Silence radiated from my brother, before a slow smile spread across his face.

" Charles seems like a great guy, Hen! You should totally tell him how you feel! "

"I can't."My brother's smile quickly faded out of confusion.

"Why not?"

" What if he doesn't like me back? " I felt Gulliver lay a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You won't know unless you ask."

" ...I still want some time to figure out a way to tell him. Can you keep this a secret, please? "

"We're brothers, Hen. Of course I will. " What would I do without a brother like Gul?

Charles ~

"Hey Ellie? Can I tell you something? " She laid the stop sign she was examining down (where did she even get that?), and leaned on the brick wall next to me.

"Alright, shoot."

" I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm bi."

" That's cool. No judgement from me. Seriously. One of the last opponents I took on before getting arrested was this homophobic dude that murdered a gay couple. I broke his neck, and the entire ring had no pity for him. It was great. " Ok, so note to self: Don't make Ellie mad. 

"Anyway, I think I'm developing a crush on Henry." At that moment, she started to fangirl.

"I can totally see you two together! I will officially dub you both 'Henrles '!"

"Ellie, calm down, I don't want him to hear!"

" What?! C'mon, you totally need to tell him! "

"No, I want to do this at my own pace. Can you not tell anybody?" She let out a sarcastic sigh, before responding,

"If I have to." I just hope that Henry feels the same way. ..

3rd(?) ~

"I know Charles told me not to tell anyone, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Charles has a crush on Henry."

" That's funny, because Henry just told me that he has a crush on Charles. Should we tell them? "

"Nah. Charles said he wanted to do it at his own pace, so we should respect that."

" Yeah, you're right. I'm just glad that they feel the same way about eachother. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up, and Stickvin finally enters the story!


	8. Before the mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Gulliver, and how he ended up at the Wall in the first place.

Henry~

There's only less than 24 hours until the raid, and I can already feel my nerves get to me. At least this time I'll have Gulliver, Charles, Ellie,.and everyone in the Government to aid me. Sure, they kind of helped me last time, but they didn't exactly trust me then, but now they do. Speaking of Gulliver, the both of us were sitting at a clearing near the new camp everyone set up in the jungle. I wanted to catch up with my brother in case anything happened. 

"So they still haven't found the diamond?! Are you even going to tell them where it is?!" my brother asked inbetween unbelieving chuckles.

"I will, I just haven't gotten to it yet." The truth is, I lost it after the airship mission. Who knows where it is.

"Hey Henry, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything."

"You didn't actually do anything ba-"

He brought his knees closer to his chest, a habit for when he feels guilty. "No, I feel like I'm the reason you became a convict yourself. After mom and dad died, I felt pressured to make sure you didn't go hungry or anything. I was scared, and I couldn't seen to land a job for my life. I'm that moment, my only option was to turn to crime. It started out as shoplifting at the grocery store, then at malls, and it just went from there. All during that time, I didn't have th heart to tell you what I was really doing."

" Did you actually kill anyone? "

"Pfft, no. I'm too much of a coward, unlike you. Pretty sure I heard you killed a guy with a diamond. " I felt the blood from my face drain, as I completely forgot about that. I guess I'm pardoned for that too? "Anyway, a couple of my friends and I tried to rob a jewelry store one day, but the day we picked, it turned out there were a bunch of people from the Wall there." So that's how he ended up there.

"I guess I turned to crime to get a better life. It also helped to pay for my therapy, so I could better control my anxiety. I only did it for a year, but it sure helped a bit. Do I regret breaking into that bank now? Honestly, no. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met everyone, and I wouldn't have found you." I scooted over to my brother and laid my hand on his shoulder, just two brothers ready to.face the world.

3rd~

A figure, hidden against the nearby trees, adjusted their grip on the laser gun. The words "Freeze Ray" was written in gold on the side. The figure smiled before pulling the trigger.

Click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That's it for November updates! I'll post more chapters for this story in December!)


	9. No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Gulliver are ambushed.

Gulliver ~

"Gul, get down! ", I heard my brother scream as I felt him shove me to the ground. We were barely hit by some sort of laser. 

" What's going on?! ". I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to the contact on the top of my list, who happened to be June July. 

Henry and I are being shot at! We need backup!

" It's the Tophats! How did they make it past the security defenses?! ". With the around the clock patrols, security cameras and other things, they shouldn't have been able to sneak in. I didn't have time to think about it, because my brother pulled me up, and we made a mad dash back towards camp. Our attacker didn't let up either, because we could hear their footsteps, now multiplying, follow us.

" Gulliver, head back to camp! They want me, not you! "

"Are you insane?! I'm not going to lose you again!"

Getting a determined look from my brother, he replied, "I can hold them off! I have some ammo and a cutting knife!" Reluctantly , I too of towards camp, while Henry ran deeper into the nearby woods. Come on Gulliver, it's just like old times. It's like you got caught and you have to bail. No big deal!   
Before I could decide on my next steps, I felt something like a needle hit my neck.

Henry ~

I watched as another one of my bullets fly past our attacker, as they dodged it like it was a game of dodgeball. "You really seem desperate to live, do ya?" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Sven Svensson. I encountered him about two years back, during a different bank robbery. "Hmm? You got him? Well, bring him over here then." , he talked into his communicator, before looking at me again. "I have a proposal, Stickmin. Come with us quietly," pausing as a team of light transported two other Tophats, dragging my unconscious brother, "and your brother lives. So, what's your choice Henry?"

I could feel my heart beat faster. The thought of losing my brother again made me feel like I was being torn at the seams. I can't go through that again. "...I'll go with you. Just let him go."

" Actually, I think I'll keep you both.", he smiled wickedly. "And I do truly need you to come quietly. I hope you understand." . I didn't have time to react as he signalled one of the Tophats to shoot me with a tranquilizer, my vision going dark as my surroundings glowed a blinding white.

Charles ~

"Hey! We need you to start packing! ", Ellie shouted as she ran into the cafeteria, where I was getting some tea.

"What for? We're not leaving for another five hours."

" You didn't hear?! We're staring the raid early! Gulliver and Henry were just kidnapped by the Tophats! They're on some sort of space base! "

I didn't even hear the sound of my cup shatter on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: My Quotev readers are slowly convincing me that they want to kill Sven. In other words, if you're one of my Quotev readers and are seeing this, you guys are starting to scare me a bit.


	10. Reginald's Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers and Reginald talk face to fac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, I have a question to ask you all. It's about the YouTube comment sections. Is it completely gone for you guys on all videos? Please let me know what you find! Anyway, here's the chapter I should've posted on Friday before this happened. -NightBlitz

Henry ~

Ugh...my head...

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately noticed the ceiling. It was a dull stone grey, with some cracks. It kind of reminded me of The Wall cells, but it was much more bright. I felt a hand help me sit up, and I realized I was currently sitting in a jail cell. That's weird, last thing I remember is being abducted and-

"Henry, you ok? ". At least I was here with my brother, unlike last time. "Hey, you've been out for a while, but I think the blind side said the leader wanted to talk to you about something?"

" He probably wants to float before he kills me. It's not like I outsmarted his entire clan and got him arrested. "

"Then what am I doing here?!" , Gulliver said in a questioning tone. It's true, he's never met the Tophats, he never stole from them. So what's their problem with Gul?

"Hey boss! I hear talking!"

" I'm guessing our last guest of finally awake? "

My hands instinctively reached towards my side for my gun, but to my horror, it was gone. They must have taken our weapons while we were unconscious! Not before long, Reginald appeared before us, in his all black suit and double hats. By his side was Sven, but his Right Hand Man was nowhere to be seen.

'"Heh, from what I've heard, you should be pretty used to being locked up. Even now, you don't look like a threat! "

"You're one to talk. Rumors on the streets are you basically hide behind your bodyguard's back whenever you leave the airship! Where is he anyway?"

" Right said he had some business to take care of. I'm the meantime, Even has temporarily taken over his duties. ". I tried so hard not to flip them both off. "Now, you're probably wondering why we kidnapped you both. You see Henry, we could use someone with your skills here. You're basically wasting your talent with those Government slobs. You can be free from.the law and he able to do whatever you want, as long as you are loyal to me."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "That's it?! That's your little master plan?! I'm sorry, but I'm trying to restart my life with my brother, so I'm you to have to take a rain check."

" Henry, I don't think you understand. If you don't join us willingly, we'll just find a way to force you to join. I did hear that robotic limbs are very popular these days. "

"So what does this have to do with me exactly?!" , Gulliver pressed on.

"As for you, we'll keep you as a motivation took for Henry here, but once we lose use for you...

You're dead."


	11. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Hey everyone. It's been a while since I updated this story. I thought I was going to be able to add a new chapter by today, but that's definitely not happening at this point. My depression is starting to get worse, and I've even cut my arm for the first time. I definitely want to finish the story, but at this time, I don't know when that will be. I'm posting one more story before I'm taking a break from writing. 

Again, I love you all, and I'm sorry.


End file.
